La hija de la nieve y hielo y el hijo de la naturaleza y oscuridad
by Val's1999
Summary: Que pasaría si la hija de Elsa y Jack Frost se enamora del hijo de Madre Naturaleza y Pitch Black, dejaran que se amen o tendrán que estar separados. Lose pésimo resumen pero soy nueva y es solo el comienzo.
1. Prologo

_**Este es mi primer Fanfic así que no me critiquen porfa.**_

_**Prologo**_

Dos años han pasado desde el Gran Deshielo , pero hubo varios cambios durante esos dos años, un año después del Gran Deshielo La Reina Elsa se enamoro de nada mas y nada menos que Jack Frost el Guardián del invierno y diversión, querían estar juntos por siempre, pero había un problema Jack era inmortal y Elsa mortal así que no pondrían estar juntos por que tarde o temprano Elsa tendría que partir.

El Hombre de la Luna al ver el amor que se tenían volvió a Jack mortal(pero sigue teniendo la misma apariencia cuando se volvió inmortal y sigue teniendo sus poderes pero se ve mas maduro y fuerte) Jack y Elsa al saber esto se alegraron bastante y no lo pensaron dos veces y se casaron.

Un año después Jack y Elsa tuvieron a su primer hijo llamado Anthony, tenia cabello blanco como Jack pero se distinguía un mechón rubio platino, tenias los ojos de Elsa pero en todo lo demás era idéntico a Jack.

Dos años después nació su segunda hija llamada Cristal, su cabello era rubio platino con algunos mechones blancos y en las puntas terminaba con un color azul hielo, tenia los ojos y nariz de Jack pero era idéntica a Elsa.

Los cuatro siempre estaban felices y aparte una gran familia unida y no era sorpresa que tanto Anthony como Cristal tenían los poderes de sus padres, Jack y Elsa siempre les recordaban como utilizar sus poderes, nunca hubo problemas eran tan felices.

Pero no to es miel sobre hojuelas.

_**Este es el principio se que esta algo raro pero soy nueva en esto pero ire mejorando. (:**_


	2. Capitulo 1

**_Aquí les tengo el primer capitulo espero y sea de su agrado._**

**_Los personajes de Frozen y Rise of the Guardians no me pertenecen._**

**_Capitulo 1_**

Por los pasillos del castillo se podían oír los gritos de una niña que estaba corriendo tratando de ocultarse de algo o de alguien, después de correr por varios pasillos se oculto atrás de un pilar con la respiración agitada pero en su cara se veía la sonrisa de victoria, miro por todos lados para ver si no había alguien al notar esto ella regreso la mirada en frente y se encontró con alguien flotando encima de ella:

Xxx: BOO!

Xxx: AAAH! No me vuelvas a asustar así Anthony

A: Jajaja Oh cristal hubieras visto tu cara

C: No es gracioso y no es justo tu si puedes volar y eso es trampa (cruzando los brazos y haciendo pucheros)

A: Jajaja (limpiándose una lagrima) oye quieres hacerle una broma a Kai?

C: No siempre mamá nos termina regañando y nos quita el chocolate por tu culpa (apuntándolo con el dedo)

A: Ooo... es que la pequeña princesa de hielo tiene miedo (poniendo una sonrisa arrogante)

C: Yo no tengo miedo y te lo demostrare vamos hacerle la broma Kai (sonriendo maliciosamente pero en sus ojos se reflejaba esa chispa de alegría)

A: Okey vamos pequeña valiente

**_20 min. después_**

A: Vamos Kai será divertido llévanos a la plaza porfa

K: No tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

C: Por favor Kai será divertido

A y C: SIIIIIIIIIII? (poniendo ojos de cachorro)

K: Pff bueno esta bien los acompañare pero solo por un rato

A: Eso es mas que suficiente (dándole una mirada cómplice a su hermana)

**_De camino a la plaza_**

C: (susurrándole a Anthony) en realidad que le vamos a hacer?

A: (susurrando) le congelaremos los pies después lo cubrimos de nieve para darle forma a un muñeco de nieve, cuando este ahí tratando de escaparse iremos a las lejanías.

C: WUAAAOO! (abriendo bastante los ojos)

A: Shhhh Kai

C: Lo siento oye pero que papá dije que estaba prohibido ir ahí?

A: Si pero regresaremos volando así no se darán cuenta obvio yo te cargare tonta

C: Jajaja esta bien

K: Disculpe principe Anthony pero no le interesa ninguna doncella del pueblo

A: Que?

K: Si para su futura esposa

A: NOO wiu que asco (con cara de disgusto) cuando sea rey será lo primero que prohibire

K: Oh pero eso no se puede solo los reyes pueden hacer eso

C: bueno el es el futuro rey

A: Si tienes que obedecerme en todo (tocándole la panza con el dedo)

K: Todavía no y con esa actitud creo que serás un rey bastante patético

A: JA! Yo no lo veo así

(La canción es de el rey león ¨quiero ya ser el rey¨ aunque le cambie algunas cosas)

**Anthony: Poderoso rey seré, sin oposición **(haciendo una postura dominante contra Kai)

** Kai: Pues yo nunca he visto un rey que no tenga opción **(golpeando la cabeza del príncipe)

**Anthony: Nunca ha habido nadie así seré la sensación Observa como soy yo Te causo un gran temblor **(haciendo una mini tormenta en Kai)

** Kai: Pues no parece nada excepcional **(quitándose la nieve con una ¨manta¨que era el vestido de una señora haciendo que le diera una cachetada)

**Anthony: Yo quisiera ya ser un rey **

(poniéndose en la fuente con cristal y en el medio de ellos Kai)

** Kai: Piense bien y vera que aun le falta mucho, Alteza- **(fijándose en Anthony y dándole la espalda a Cristal)

** Anthony: Nadie que me diga **

** Kai: Bueno, cuando dije que- **(Cristal sacándole la lengua mientras no la veía)

** Cristal: Lo que debo hacer**

** Kai: Quise decir que- **(ahora volteando ver a Cristal pero Anthony haciendo los ojos de retard)

** Anthony: Nadie que me diga **

** Kai: Pero no se da cuenta- **

** Anthony y Cristal :Como debo ser **(empujando a Kai en la fuente)

** Kai: Pero mire aquí **

** Anthony: Libre de correr seré **(montando un caballo al igual que cristal)

** Kai: Bueno, definitivamente eso no **(corriendo tras ellos tratando de alcanzarlos)

** Anthony: Todo lo que quiera hare **

** Kai: Usted y yo tenemos que de cara a cara** **hablar **(cuando lo alcanzo a ver directamente pero choco contra un poste)

** Anthony: Mira nada mas Al rey quien quiere aconsejar **(viéndolo tirado por el golpe)

** Kai: Si este es el rumbo que llevamos, yo no voy lejos yo me voy de Arendell , no me voy a quedar **(cayendo en el fiordo)** el chico cada día esta mas mal**(levantándose de la caída)

******Anthony: Yo quisiera ya ser un rey Miren por aquí-i, **(haciendo que un montón de gente aplastara a Kai)** miren por acá-a **(haciendo lo mismo pero de lado contrario)** donde me vean, seré una estrella **

** Kai: Aun no **(aplasto por dos señoras gordas)

** Coro: Y con cada criatura compartir Que fuerte por doquier se pueda oír Lo que el Rey Anthony tiene que decir **(Anthony pasándole un secreto a todos los sirvientes y ellos asentían )

** Anthony: Quiero ya ser el rey Quiero ya ser el rey Quiero ya ser el rey (**haciendo junto con Cristal un gran copo de nieve que entero a Kai en una montaña de la misma aplastado por una señora gorda)

K: Disculpe señora pero quiéteseme de encima, Anthony Cristal!

**Con Anthony y Cristal**

A: Siii! Resulto

C: Oye tonto fue mi idea

A: Si pero yo hice todo (con aire de orgullo)

C: Conmigo

A: Así pues toma esto (tecleándola haciendo que los dos giraran y Cristal arriba de Anthony)

C: JA te vencí (con una sonrisa de victoria)

A: (empujándola con algo de enojo) Ya quítate ( y volviéndola a tumbar haciendo que cayeran en la parte que no era del reino)  
C: (arriba de Anthony) JA te vencí otra vez

A: EY Cris mira

A y C: Wuuuaaao las lejanías

C: AHHH! Anthony detrás de ti

A: Que? (volteándose para ver un caballo con ojos de oro pero todo cubierto de arena negra?) Corree!

**Hasta aquí lo dejare, creo que es algo raro pero prometo que iré mejorando y si se dieron cuenta si me base en una parte de los diálogos del Rey León **

**Pero muy pronto se dará a conocer el hijo de madre naturaleza o Natura como la quieran llamar chan chan chan**

**Me despido amiguitos del bosque nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Chao chao**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Si lose eh tardado en actualizar pero es que no tenía ni una idea pero aquí les traigo el capítulo 2 y se me olvidó mencionar cuales eran sus edades y como iban vestidos pero aquí lo pondré: Anthony tiene 8 años lleva un pantalón marrón con unas botas negras con un chaleco azul bebe con escarcha en los hombros y abajo una camisa de mangas blanca su pelo esta peinado de lago (tipo peinado de Eugene) y Cristal tiene 6 años lleva un vestido que le queda un poco por debajo de las rodillas, es de color azul rey tiene tirantes gruesos por debajo lleva una blusa de manga corta color blanco y en la cintura tiene una cinta color blanco, en la parte de abajo del vestido se distinguen diseños de copos de nieve su pelo le queda por debajo de los hombros es forma ondulada y lo tiene agarrado con una diadema blanca.**

**Sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo el capítulo, Frozen y Rise of the Guardians no me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 2**

C: Anthony por que no vuelas! Y nos sacas de esta situación

A: Nose que pasa algo me impide que no pueda volar

C: Queeeee! Intentemos con nuestros poderes a ver si funciona okey?

A: Okey a la cuenta de tres, una, dos, tres

Combinando sus poderes creando una potente ráfaga de hielo y nieve congelando a las extrañas criaturas que los perseguían.

C: (tratando de recuperar el aliento) Si lo logramos

A: Ey te sientes bien te ves más pálida que de costumbre

C: Si solo que cuando uso así mis poderes me dejan un poco agotada (tratando de no desmayarse)

A: Bueno volvamos a casa antes de que se preocupen

C: Si…..ii vamos (al momento de decir esto cae desmayada)

A: Cris vamos deja de jugar (moviéndole el brazo) vamos cris, criiis! (alterándose y tratando de despertarla) Ayudaaa alguien que me ayude por favor! (tratando de evitar que las lágrimas salgan)

Xxx: Pero si es el príncipe (corriendo para ir donde se encontraba Anthony y el cuerpo inconsciente de Cristal) Su alteza pero que hace aquí?

**(Anthony POV)**

Estaba de rodillas aferrándome a Cristal y empecé a llorar pero mis lágrimas se congelaban antes de caer, de repente se me hacer alguien era una mujer de estatura mediana con ojos azules que reflejaban calidez, de piel morena clara, con cabello de color café con algunos mechones rosas? No le tome mucha importancia a eso llevaba un vestido de color rosa con adornos florares dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y era completamente largo.

Xxx: Su alteza que hace aquí?

A: Nos caímos de una colina y unas extrañas criaturas aparecieron y nos empezaron a perseguí y mi hermana y yo los congelamos a todos pero ella se sintió muy débil y se desmayó y no ah despertado y tengo mucho miedo nose que hacer por favor ayúdeme (sonando muy alterado por la situación mientras las lágrimas caían)

Xxx: Si le ayudare príncipe venga los llevare a mi casa no esta demasiado lejos

A: Gracias pero que hay de mi hermana? (mirando a su hermana con una mirada de preocupación)

Xxx: No se preocupe la cargare y la curare en mi casa pero démonos prisa podrían llegar mas de esas criaturas

A: Si si vamos muchas gracias Señoritaaa…

Xxx: Natalie Nature pero solo llámame Natalie (dándole una sonrisa)

A: Gracias Natalie

N: Ahora ven hay que darnos prisa

Pasaron 30 minutos y llegamos a la casa de Natalie que estaba en bosque un poco lejos del reino pero podíamos llegar al reino en unos 40 minutos obvio si vas caminando pero como puedo volar llegaría en 5 minutos, bueno la casa de Natalie era pequeña pero era muy acogedora me di cuenta de que estaba rodeada de diferentes tipos de flores y animales de todo tipo y hasta lo salvajes pero no nos hicieron nada, Natalie se acercaba a ellos como si nada y ellos le respondían con una reverencia lo que se me hizo muy extraño.

N: Pondre a tu hermana en esta habitación para ver que puedo hacer, pero no te preocupes ella estará bien

A: Esta bien y perdona por la molestia

N: No te preocupes por eso no hay problema, y no te sientas solo en lo que estoy con tu hermana pronto llegara mi hijo

A: Tienes un hijo pero si te ves muy joven para tener un hijo (haciendo una cara de sorpresa)

N: jaja solo tengo 27 años mi hijo tiene apenas los 7 años

A: Oh bueno yo esperare aquí

N: si déjame ver si ya mejoro tu hermana

**(Cristal POV)**

Me desperté me daba vueltas la cabeza mire a mi alrededor y estaba en una habitación y entro una señora muy bonita, traía una sopa y un té con un color azul?

Xxx: Oh al fin despertaste gracias al cielo que estés bien como te sientes querida?

C: Me siento un poco mareada y con algo de calor pero donde está mi hermano?

Xxx: Tu hermano está bien, está afuera hablando con mi hijo pero ten cariño come esta sopa y después tomate todo el té y te sentirás mejor por cierto soy Natalie Nature pero puedes llamarme Natalie

C: Muchas gracias Natalie oye y porque el té es de color azul? (viendo al te con una mirada confundida)

N: Oh es para que recuperes la fuerza de tus poderes, tu hermano ya me platico la historia, es muy peligroso viajar a las lejanías ya que si entras ahí tus poderes se van debilitando y si los usas al máximo te debilitas mas pero los pude encontrar a tiempo si no tu hermano también habría estado en la misma situación que tu

C: Oh pero por que tengo mucho calor normalmente mi cuerpo esta a una temperatura de 10° pero no puedo sentir el frio por qué?

N: Eso se debe a que perdiste mucha fuerza y al estar en las lejanías hace que tus poderes dejen de funcionar y si eres una persona del frio en tu caso hace que tu temperatura suba haciéndote perder la conciencia, es lo mismo si es una persona del fuego hace que su temperatura baje y así con todos

C: aaaah muchas gracias por la información ahora tendré más cuidado

N: Denada cariño ahora te dejare un momento sola le avisare a tu hermano que ya despertaste y que estas en perfecto estado

Me comí la sopa que Natalie preparo para mí y después me tome todo el té que me preparo al instante me sentí mejor ya no tenía calor y ya podría usar mis poderes como si nada y salí para ver dónde está mi hermano y lo vi jugando con un niño que parecía de mi edad, con el cabello largo negro, ojos azules como el mar, su piel era morena clara, lleva un gorro de color gris, unos pantalones azules, con zapatos negros, llevaba una camisa de manga corta color negro con cuello de V.

A: (se acerca y le da un abrazo) Cris me tenías muy preocupado no lo vuelvas a hacer entendiste?

C: ahh si te intereso (poniendo una sonrisa socarrona)

A: (poniendo los ojos) ay no imagínate que me hubiera echo papá al saber que descuide de su conse

Xxx: Ey Anthony ven vamos a jugar si quieres puedes unirte a nosotros Cristal (se acerca a cristal estrechándole la mano) por cierto yo soy Axel

C: am ..aa si yo soy Cristal (hablando nerviosa y sonrojándose y después empezó a hablar muy rápido) peroclaroesoyalosabiasquetontademipartejaja(dando una risa nerviosa) quiero decir es un gusto Axel

Ax: jaja ven vamos a jugar okey?

C: si si vamos

N: Lo siento niños pero será otro día se esta oscureciendo y creo que sus padres están preocupados, pero pueden venir cuando quieran esta bien?

C: si si volveremos mañana y de nuevo gracias por todo Natalie y fue un gusto conocerte Axel

A: si gracias por todo Natalie y Axel me debes la revancha

Ax: jaja te la dare y también fue un gusto Cristal

N: Denada niños ahora vayan antes de que anochesca

Anthony carga a cristal y empieza a flotar

A y C: Nos vemos bye (Anthony salio volando del lugar)

C: El castigo que no espera con mamá

A: Como explicaremos esto

C: Ya se nos ocurrirá algo

A: Ojala y no los agarremos enojados

C: Ojaaalaa

**Y hasta aquí lo dejo y que les parecio, bueno por fin apareció Axel y Madre naturaleza pero ellos no lo saben y como le ira a nuestros hermanos favoritos chan chan chaaaan. Nos vemos amiguitos del bosque en el próximo capitulo chao chao :3 **


	4. Capitulo 3

**Aquí les tengo el capítulo 3 yei! Pues la verdad no pensaba seguirla pero eh recibido apoyo y muchas gracias así que la seguiré.**

**Spiderman: Vaya hasta que por fin decidiste por cierto tienes que firmar esto (Entregándome unas hojas)**

**Yo: Y esto que coño es? Pero primero que haces tu aquí?**

**Spiderman: Pues veras digamos que bese a una niña de 13 años (rascándose la cabeza) y…**

**Yo: wuo wuo espera violaste a una niña de 13 años? Tienes problemas**

**Spiderman: Violar suena muy feo digamos que le di cariño y en mi defensa parecía de 18 y aparte ella era una incitadora**

**Yo: Si si claro todos dicen lo mismo, pero no me has respondido que haces aquí y porque tengo que firmar esto?**

**Spiderman: Estoy aquí por orden de la policía para que me estés vigilando de que no haga nada fuera de la ley y estos papeles es para que firmes de que estás de acuerdo con mi servicio comunitario**

**Yo: Mmm bueno los firmare pero solo porque me hace falta un ayudante, pero si te quieres sobrepasar (sacando un AK 47 y apuntándole a sus partes) Te las vuelo entendiste?**

**Spiderman: Señora si señora (Haciendo un saludo de soldado)**

**Okey ahora sin mas _interrupciones _(mirando a spiderman) empecemos ya.**

**Capítulo 3**

**(POV CRISTAL) **

Mi hermano y yo ya estábamos en las puertas del castillo estábamos demasiado nerviosos, jamás aviamos llegado a estas horas de la noche, siempre llegamos antes del anochecer, pero mis papás eras algo sobreprotectores dependiendo a que lugar íbamos, pero esta vez no avisamos ni nada, entramos a escondidas todo iba bien nadie nos había visto entrar, pasamos enfrente del estudio y se escuchaban voces de inmediato supe que eran mis papás, no hicimos ningún ruido y creímos que nos salvaríamos pero sorprendentemente mi mamá se dio cuenta si ni si quiera abrir la puerta o algo.

E: Niños se que están a fuera y que acaban de llegar, quieren entrar por favor necesitamos hablar

Anthony y yo nos volteamos a ver sorprendidos de que mi mamá se haya dado cuenta si ni si quiera abrir la puerta o algo, así que tomamos aire y entramos.

J: Niños nos pueden explicar a su madre y a mí porque llegaron tan tarde, se dan cuenta de la hora que es, los mandamos a buscar y nos los encontraron, donde estaban y queremos la verdad (dándoles una mirada severa)

A: Verán (diciéndolo nervioso y rascándose la cabeza) Cris y yo fuimos a explorar al bosque, y no nos dimos cuenta que ya estábamos lejos del reino asi que tramos de encontrar una ruta para poder llegar pero….amm

C: Caímos por una colina no muy alta, pero si estaba algo alta Anthony logro reaccionar pero me golpeé muy fuerte en la cabeza con un tronco y me desmaye

A: Si trate de despertarla pero no podía y su temperatura empezó a aumentar así que empecé a gritar por ayuda, y gracias al cielo llego una señorita que se llama Natalie, nos llevo hasta su casa que no estaba muy lejos de ahí, y curo el golpe de Cris después ella despertó y Natalie le dio algo de sopa y un té especial para que quitara el dolor de cabeza

C: Si gracias a ella ya no me duele y mi temperatura volvió a ser la misma, y cuando me comí la sopa y el té que me ofreció, nos distrajimos jugando con su hijo que es un año mayor que yo, y se nos fue el tiempo volando y Natalie nos dijo que era ya demasiado tarde que nos teníamos que ir, pero que podíamos regresar cuando quisiéramos

E: Y este niño como se llama cariño?

C: Se llama Axel (dando un suspiro al decir su nombre, con un leve sonrojo)

J: Y porque estas sonrojada? Acaso te gusta?

C: Que? No no no(diciéndolo muy nerviosa) solo somos amigo papá

J: Okey no quiero que nadie me aleje de mi princesa favorita

C: jaja pero papá soy tu única princesa y no te preocupes nunca dejare que nadie me aleje de ti (dándole un abrazo de oso a su Jack)

J: (Regresándole el abrazo) eso espero mi copo de nieve (dándole un beso en la frente)

E: Bueno esta bien niños pero no lo vuelvan a hacer y claro que mañana pueden visitar a Natalie y a su hijo Axel

A y C: Yeeeei! Gracias mamá

A: Oye mamá ya que estamos los cuatro reunidos podías hacer algo por nosotros?

E: Si cariño de que se trata?

A: Nos contarías un cuento a Cris y a mi

E: Jaja por supuesto cariños, acomoden los cojines para sentarnos en el piso

C: Sii! Mami nos contara un cuento (brincando y dando palmaditas)  
E: (Acomodándose en un cojín junto a Jack) Okey y cual cuento quieren escuchar?

C: Mmm (Haciendo cara pensativa) Ya se el cuento del "Hijo de la luna"

E: Oh hace mucho que no escuchaba ese cuento, pero me lo sé por qué mi mamá siempre me lo contaba antes de dormir

A: Bueno mamá cuéntanoslos (dando una sonrisa)

J: Si vamos Elsa y aparte yo nunca supe que la luna tuviera un hijo (dándole una mirada a Elsa sabiendo a que se refería)

Y en eso Elsa empezó a cantar

**Tonto el que no entienda  
Cuenta una leyenda  
Que una hembra gitana  
Conjuro a la luna hasta el amanecer  
Llorando pedía  
Al llegar el día  
Desposar un cale  
Tendrás a tu hombre piel morena  
Desde el cielo hablo la luna llena  
Pero a cambio quiero  
El hijo primero  
Que la engendres a el  
Que quien su hijo inmola  
Para no esta sola  
Poco le iba a querer**

Luna quiere ser madre  
Y no encuentras querer  
Que te haga mujer  
Dime luna de plata  
Que pretendes hacer

**Con un niño de piel  
Hijo de la luna**

**De padre canela nació un niño  
Blanco como el lomo de un armiño  
Con los ojos grises  
En vez de aceituna  
Nino albino de luna  
Maldita su estampa  
Este hijo es un payo  
Y yo no me lo cayo**

**Luna quiere ser madre  
Y no encuentras querer  
Que te haga mujer  
Dime luna de plata  
Que pretendes hacer**

**Con un niño de piel  
Hijo de la luna**

Gitano al creerse deshonrado  
Se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano  
De quien es el hijo?  
Me has engañado fijo  
Y de muerte la hirió  
Luego se hizo al monte  
Con el niño en brazos  
Y allí lo abandono

**Luna quiere ser madre  
Y no encuentras querer  
Que te haga mujer  
Dime luna de plata  
Que pretendes hacer**

**Con un niño de piel  
Hijo de la luna**

Y las noches que haya luna llena  
Sera porque el niño este de buenas  
Y si el niño llora  
Menguara la luna  
Para hacerle una cuna  
Y si el niño llora  
Menguara la luna  
Para hacerle una cuna

**(FIN POV)**

Cuando Elsa termino de cantar, se dio cuenta de que Anthony se había quedado dormido en sus piernas y Cristal en las piernas de Jack, dio una risita, y después cargo a Anthony para llevarlo a su habitación y tratar de ponerle la pijama y Jack hizo lo mismo con Cristal.

**_(Spiderman: JA! Y luego dicen que uno es el pedófilo, mírenlos a ellos)_**

**_(Yo: Es muy diferente a lo que hiciste tu, y no tiene nada que ver con otras cosas)_**

**_(Spiderman: Si si claro y yo soy Spiderman)_**

**_(Yo: Animal TU eres Spiderman)_**

**(Spiderman: Oh es verdad, ósea que puedo lanzar telarañas y TREPAR PAREDES! (Empezando a lanzar telarañas a lo loco y saltando de pared a pared))**

**(Yo: Ay dios dame paciencia por favor)**

**4 meses despues**

**(POV Anthony)**

En estos cuatro meses hemos hecho una gran amistad con Axel es muy divertido pasar el tiempo con el y Cris, pero lo mas impresionante es que también tiene poderes pero el controla la naturaleza puede hacer lluvias, días soleados y mucho mas pero no los usa tanto ya que su Mamá dice que tiene que hacer mas practica y domina un poco la nieve pero no tanto como Cris y yo, pero ya casi no estábamos juntos por me despertaba muy temprano, ya que tenía que ir a mis clases, era bastante aburrido estar ahí, Cris también las tenía pero las de ella eran más rápida ya que ella no será la futura Reyna, en cambio yo tengo que estar aquí desde temprano para saber de todas esas leyes y negocios demasiados aburridos, creo que Cris tendrá que ir a jugar sola con Axel lastima será otro día pero tenia tantas ganas de ir con ellos.

C: Ey Anthony no nos acompañas? Iremos al bosque congelado

A: Hoy no Cris, tengo demasiadas clases aburriiidas y si falto como el otra vez mamá me castigara pero vayan ustedes, pero les prometo que para la próxima ire (dando guiño)

C: bueno esta bien pero lo prometes por el dedito? (poniéndole el dedo meñique para que valiera la promesa)

A: jaja si por el dedito ( uniendo sus dedos meñiques)

C: Esta bien nos vemos mas tarde dile a papá que fui al bosque congelado con Axel y Olaf

A: Si yo le dire bye diviértete y con cuidado

**(POV AXEL)**

Nunca pensé que fuera a tener los mejores amigos del mundo y menos que fuera el príncipe y la princesa de Arrendell, pensé que iban a ser de esos que creen que todo el mundo debe obedecerlos, pero son todo lo contrario, Anthony es como el hermano que siempre quise tener le gustan las mismas cosas que a mi y siempre tiene un plan para hacer algo divertido y Cristal era muy tierna ella es la mejor me encantan sus expresiones y toda la energía que tiene para los juegos o cualquier otra cosa me divierto mucho con ella y hoy dijo que me llevaría al bosque congelado con Olaf, y si me sorprendí mucho al ver un muñeco de nieve que habla pero era fantástico.

C: Hola Axel

Ax: Ey Cristy pensé que nunca llegarías

O: Hola Axel amigo como has estado?

Ax: Hola Olaf muy bien, oigan y Anthony no vino con ustedes?

C: No , pero prometio que para la próxima vendría ya que tiene muchas cosas aburridas que estudiar de como ser Rey y todas esas cosas que no entiendo

Ax: Jaja pobre de Anthony y mas cuando el es un amante de la diversión

C: Si pero basta de charla hay que jugar tenemos toda esta nieve para divertirnos

Asi que se me ocurrio el factor sorpresa

Ax: HEY Cristy!

C: (Dandose la vuelta para recibir una bola de nieve en la cara) Oh asi que quieres guerra eh (Creando detrás de ella varias bolas de nieve)

Ax: AY cristy somos amigos no enterarías a tu amigo en una montaña de nieve verdad?

C: AMM déjame pensarlo….. si (haciendo que todas las bolas de nieve lo enteraran en una montaña de nieve) jaja toma eso

Ax: OH que empiece la guerra jaja

**Y hasta aquí dejo el capitulo 3, y no se preocupen poco a poco iran creciendo y caerán en el amor y pronto saldrá Pitch black y los guardianes que emoción**

**Spiderman: Si! Yo quiero ver al Hada de los dientes esta tan asfhajks **

**Yo: Enserio estas enfermo**

**Bueno amiguitos del bosque nos vemos en el próximo capitulo chao chao. **


	5. Nota del Autor

**Perdón si pensaban que esto era otro capítulo, la verdad no eh podido actualizar porque no tengo internet en casa y ahorita estoy en la casa de una amiga y muy pronto entrare a la prepa y ando muy ocupada pero les prometo que en unos días ya tendré internet y subiré el capítulo.**

**En verdad lo siento mucho):**

**Nos vemos pronto amiguitos del bosque.**


	6. Capitulo 4

**Y la espera por fin acabo, gracias a Goku ya tengo internet y aquí les tengo el nuevo capítulo :D.**

**En serio lamento si tarde demasiado, con esto y muchas gracias por el apoyo espero y este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

**Frozen y Rise of the guardians no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**(POV Anthony)**

Han pasado ya dos años, ahora tengo 10 años pero me siento triste porque ya no eh salido tan seguido a jugar con los chicos, porque tengo que estar estudiando todas las cosas para convertirme en un buen rey en un futuro, cada vez que le pregunto a mi mamá que si me deja ir a jugar, ella me dice que hay cosas más importantes que ir a jugar, Cris ya no me viene a preguntar si quiero salir a jugar con ellos porque sabe cuál sería la respuesta.

E: -Anthony, me estas poniendo atención-

A: -Ah, ah por supuesto que si- saliendo de sus pensamientos.

E: -Anthony si quieres ser un buen rey tienes que poner más de tu parte cariño- dirigiéndose hacia su hijo.

A: -Lo se mamá, solo es que son demasiadas cosas y no estoy seguro si en futuro podre hacer todo eso- agachando la cabeza.

E: -Hijo no te preocupes, yo sé que serás un gran Rey del que todos estemos orgullosos y si cometes equivocaciones en el futuro aprenderás de ello y salir adelante- inclinándose para verlo a la cara y poniendo una mano en el hombro.

A: -En serio tú crees eso de mí?- viéndola a los ojos.

E: -No lo creo, lo sé yo sé que serás un gran Rey- dándole una sonrisa cálida –ahora por que no vas a descansar un rato y después nos reunimos en la cena okey-

A: -Si mamá está bien-saliendo de la biblioteca.

**(POV Jack)**

Hace unos meses, Elsa y yo conocimos a la madre de Axel, es una persona muy agradable y fuerte, pero siento que la eh visto en otra parte pero no recuerdo muy bien y cuando le pregunte si nos habíamos conocido actuó muy nerviosa.

**_T_****_ Flash Back _****_T_**

J: -Oye Natalie te me haces muy familiar no nos conocemos de alguna parte-

N: -Am, no no no, no lo creo su majestad- actuando algo nerviosa.

J: - Por favor llámame Jack- dándole una sonrisa amable- Pero estas segura que no nos hemos visto en otra parte?-

N: No, Jack yo no sabía nada de ti antes de que te convirtieras en Rey- diciendo esto algo rápido- Y no quieren algo de tomar- desviando la conversacion

**_T_****_ Fin del Flash Back_****_T_**

Actuó muy nerviosa cuando le pregunte esto, su respuesta no me convenció del todo porque yo se que la eh visto en otra parte, pero no recuerdo donde, no se si deba comentárselo a los guardianes, pero sería algo extraño porque no los eh visto en un largo tiempo y prometí que conocerían a mis hijos.

E: -En que tanto piensas amor?- entrando a la habitación

J: -Solo en unas cosas que me tienen algo angustiado pero no es nada importante- dándole una sonrisa sincera- Oye que te parece si los niños conocen a los guardianes?-

E: -Parece una gran idea que los niños conocieran a los guardianes, aparte también son parte de esta familia- dándole una sonrisa a Jack

J: -Genial, les avisare que lleguen en dos días-

E: -Y porque en dos días?- preguntando esto con curiosidad

J: - Elsa, Cristal cumple 8 años en dos días- apuntando a un calendario que tenía la fecha de cumpleaños de Cristal

E: -Oh, lo olvide por completo, con todos los asuntos reales se me ah olvido por completo, Jack tenemos que hacer los preparativos- moviéndose de una lado para otro murmurando cosas, sobre cómo hacer la fiesta

J: -Ey Els tranquila tienes que relájate- poniendo las manos en señal de que se tranquilizara- ya está todo preparado yo me encargue de todo, todos los preparativos están listos, pero ahora ven aquí- atrayéndola hacia el y dándole un dulce beso en los labios- quiero pasar un rato con mi reina de las nieves-

E: -Sigues siendo el mismo hombre del que me enamore- regresándole el beso- Pero estas seguro de que todo está listo-

J: -Si Els todo esta listo, ahora ven- cargándola al estilo nupcial- quiero pasar mi tiempo contigo- dándole un beso en la mejilla y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación

**(POV Cristal)**

Estoy tan emocionada en tan solo dos días es mi cumpleaños, podre pasar un tiempo con mi hermano, siempre cuando iba a preguntarle si quería ir a jugar el decía que no tenía tiempo o que estaba demasiado cansado, era muy raro cuando jugaba conmigo pero solo durábamos 10 o 15 minutos y después tenía que irse, la verdad me sentía muy triste el ya no poder pasar tiempo con mi hermano, pero todo eso cambiaria en tan solo dos días.

Xxx: -Cariño, Axel esta aquí- entra a la habitación una señora no mas de 50 años, vestida con un vestido verde olivo largo, por debajo llevaba una blusa de manga corta blanca, su cabello castallo con algunas canas recojido en un chongo

C: -Ya voy nana- gritándole desde la biblioteca-

Oh por cierto ella es Gerda, ella es mi nana, me ah cuidado desde que era un bebe, siempre ah estado conmigo, la verdad no sé qué haría sin ella, para mi no es una más del servicio, mis padres la consideran parte de la familia yo la veo como si fuera la abuela que nunca tuve, pero por respeto a mis difuntos abuelos, desde chiquita le digo nana.

C: -Ya llegue nana, donde esta Axel?- mirando por todas partes para ver si veía una señal de Axel

G: -El esta esperándote en la plaza del pueblo, pero date prisa no queras que se haga viejo esperándote- acompañándola a las puertas del castillo- y ten cuidado no quiero que te pase algo entendido-

C: -No te preocupes nana, llegare en una sola pieza-dándole un beso en la mejilla a su nana

G: -Esta bien cariño- regresándole el beso en la mejilla – diviértete y vuelve a casa temprano

C: -Lo hare nana, adiós nos vemos en la cena- sacudiendo la mano y alejándose cada vez mas

Llegue a la plaza en unos 10 minutos, y en la fuente se encontraba Axel sentado, practicando con sus poderes lo que era muy raro ya que el no demostraba sus poderes nunca supe porque, nomás mencionaba que tenia poderes de poder controlar los elementos o algo así pero nunca no los mostro, pero este era el momento indicado para saber mas acerca de ellos

C: -Como te va practicando con tus poderes?- llegándole por detrás para que se sorprendiera pero no se asustó ni un poco

Ax: -Pues van mejorando, cuanto tiempo llevabas ahí paraba?- haciendo en su mano una pequeña llama de fuego para después transformarla en una burbuja de agua

C: -mmm unos 5 minutos maso menos- poniendo una cara pensativa de cuanto llevaba ahí –oye porque casi no hablas de tus poderes?-

Ax: -Sabes guardar un secreto- Cristal asintió con la cabeza –Bueno yo puedo controlar los elementos, osea que controlo el agua-haciendo una burbuja de agua-el fuego- haciendo un pequeña llama- el aire- creando un ráfaga de aire- y la tierra- haciendo crecer varias plantas a su alrededor- Pero ese no es el único si no que también puedo hacer esto- haciendo en sus manos que apareciera una arena blanca muy hermosa creando imágenes muy hermosas

C: -Wuooo, eso el genial Axel, pero que puedes hacer con la arena blanca?- viéndolo con duda

Ax: -Puedo crear sueños, pero cuando duermo a la persona, en los sueños de la persona se proyecta lo que ella quiere ver, por ejemplo tu, se están creando varios copos de nieve a tu alrededor porque es lo que tu quieres ver- terminando de explicar todo acerca de sus poderes

C: -Wuoo es increíble, y porque nunca habías hablado acerca de esto?-

Ax: -No se nunca me sentí seguro hablar con alguien más sobre esto- haciendo un ademan con las manos- Ahora te toca a ti-

C: - Que?- diciendo esto muy confundida

Ax: -Yo te dije un secreto ahora tu debes decirme uno- viendo que no se animaba mucho- Vamos, confía en mi, somos mejores amigos no?- dándole una sonrisa juguetona

C: - Esta bien tu ganas te lo diré pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie lo prometes- poniendo su dedo meñique para que sea una promesa real

Ax: -Te lo prometo- uniendo su dedo meñique con el de Cristal

C: -Bueno tu ya sabes que en mi familia poseemos la magia del invierno- Axel asintió con la cabeza –bueno veras mi magia es algo diferente a la de mis padres incluso es diferente a la de mi hermano-

Ax: -Que quieres decir con eso?- confundido a lo que le estaba diciendo Cristal

C: -Mi familia para demostrar su magia, crean un copo de nieve en sus manos lo contrario a mi, solo observa- en su mano apareció unos picos de hielo flotando alrededor de lo que parecía un pequeño copo de nieve de color azul con algo de morado- y no solo eso, sino que también cuando estoy asusta o triste mi nieve y mi hielo se hacen de un color gris y los copos de nieve quedan suspendidos, y mi nieve yo solo la puede desaparecer, y Anthony si hace nieve la puede descongelar el o mis papás pero ellos nos pueden, descongelar la mía- agachado la cabeza –es raro que tenga la misma magia que ellos, pero que sea tan diferente a la de ellos- diciendo esto algo triste

Ax: -Ey no te preocupes- poniendo una mano en su hombro – sabes lo ser diferente a los demás es genial- dandole una sonrisa

C: -En serio piensas eso?- mirándolo a los ojos

Ax: -Sii y no te preocupes tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo-

C: -Lose, oye se esta haciendo tarde y me regañaran si no regreso pronto a casa, pero te veré en dos días espero y vayas a mi cumpleaños- dándole un golpe despacio en el codo

Ax: -Como perderme tu cumpleaños, pero si nos vemos y recuerda será nuestro secreto- dándose la vuelta para ir a su casa

C: -Si esta bien nos vemos- dándose vuelta para dirigirse al castillo

**(POV Axel)**

Mi mamá no se esperara lo que le contare sobre Cristy, por hombre de la luna de verdad ella confió en mi para decirme lo que podía hacer, lo podríamos usar en su contra, la verdad mi mamá siempre me hablaba sobre una venganza contra Jack Frost y unos guardianes pero nunca le di importancia, yo no mas conseguía información importante para ella, cuando llegue a casa le chonte a mi mamá todo lo que Cristal me había contado, ella dio una sonrisa malévola, ella quería vengar la muerte de mi padre pero yo nunca le di importancia, por lo que yo había escuchado mi padre solo la usaba, pero ella cayo perdidamente enamorada de el y el amor la cegó por completo haciendo hasta lo imposible por el, tanto que le dio un hijo que nunca quiso y siempre mirándolo con desprecio, pero cuando estos supuestos guardianes lo destruyeron ella juro venganza hacia ellos, pero yo siempre hago esto por ella, porque a pesar de todo es mi mamá ella ah estado conmigo siempre y no me gusta verla triste, pero en este plan que tenía ella yo estaba involucrado desgraciadamente.

N: -Has hecho un gran trabajo en engañar a esa tonta niña hijo- dando una risa malvada- con todo esto que me acabas de decir tenemos mas ventaja-

Ax: - Que quieres decir con eso mamá?- no comprendiendo muy a lo que se refería

N: -Es muy sencillo hijo su magia contiene oscuridad, pero no se como pudo llegar ahí, pero eso no importa ahora-

Ax: -Y ahora que quieres que haga que me espere cuando su hermano tenga 16 años dar un paseo los tres crear un accidente que lo mate y que sus padres le echen la culpa por la muerte de su hermano y luego yo sea su único consuelo y cuando la tenga en la palma de mi mano le destroce el corazón, haciendo que se consuma en la tristeza y el miedo que tiene y con eso poder revivir a mi padre- diciendo esto en tono de broma, pero Natalie no lo tomo como una broma- ahora que lo vemos asi mamá es una….- pero Natalie lo interrumpió

N: -Gran idea, esto podría funcionar hijo y podremos traer a tu padre de regreso- dándole una sonrisa malvada

Ax: -Yo iba a decir que era un tontería, pero como lo quieras ver- dándole muy poco importancia al tema

N: -Sera brillante mientras mas cerca este de la hija mas cerca estarás de Jack y cuando el confíe en ti- en su mano creando una imagen de Jack- lo destruiremos- destrozando la imagen de Jack

* * *

**Pero que giro en realidad Natalie es malvada quien se lo esperaba, pero hasta aquí lo dejare y otra vez mil disculpas por hacerlos esperar tanto en verdad no fue mi intención, pero todo es culpa de el (apuntando a spiderman)**

**Spiderman: Chinga y por que yo?**

**Quien fue el imbécil que se gastó el dinero en cerveza eh?**

**Spiderman: Touche**

**Bueno nos vemos a la próxima amiguitos del bosque y si tienen internet ahí nos vemos.**


End file.
